utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hal
|MvQdwqh5Qyw}} hal is an who started in late 2008. He is most well known for his excellent control of his voice, as he is highly capable of sing in a woman's normal vocal range, and sometimes even higher than that, but on the other hand he is able to sing in a very low, masculine voice; therefore, he can be considered a " ". He is able to change very easily from one range to another as demonstrated in his "Mozaik Role" . His high voice can be considered stringy and cute, yet somewhat lacking in power. His low voice, however, is very deep with much energy and strength behind it, as shown in his "Love Is War" . Many times he would self-duet, utilizing his high and low voice as separate "singers". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (The Story of Morning and Night) feat. hal, Arimu, and Hitori (2008.09.21) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) (2008.12.02) # "GO MY WAY!!" -Arrange ver.- (2008.12.25) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -Kaito ver.- (2009.01.29) # "Tonari ni..." (2009.01.31) # "Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo" (A Flower to You a Song to Me) (2009.03.06) # "Various Karaoke" feat. hal, Ryaku, and Arimu (2009.03.16) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (A Thousand-Year Solo) -Miku style arrange- (2009.04.17) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni, Hanataba wo" (Instead of Good Bye, a Bouquet) (2009.05.08) # "magnet" (2009.06.11) # "Sakura Addiction" (2009.08.13) # "Just Be Friends" (2009.09.15) # "Kiri no Mukou he" -Remixed- (2009.11.05) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two Faced Lovers) (2009.12.26) # "Noroi no Megane" (2010.01.21) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2010.02.02) # "Kimi Ijou, Boku-Miman." (2010.02.26) # "Various Karaoke" feat. hal and Arimu (2010.03.17) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.04.20) # "Norowa Reshi Houseki" (Cursed Jewelry) (2010.06.29) # "Harete Hallelujah" (Openly Hallelujah) (2010.08.09) # "Tantei Mushi Megane ~ Saraba Kaijin 256 Mensou" (2010.08.18) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.08.28) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) (2010.09.11) # "Koisuru Mutant" (Mutant in Love) (2010.09.20) # "Scissorhands" (2010.10.10) # "Melancholic" (2010.12.09) # "Just Be Friends" -with Torinko City BGM- (2011.01.15) # "Hikyou Sentai Urotander" feat. hal and Ichiro Kageyama (2011.01.26) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten Faced) (2011.02.12) # "Karaoke" feat. hal and Ryaku (2011.02.18) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (2011.03.27) # "Aisatu no Mahou" (Magic of Greeting) (2011.04.02) # "Rainbow Girl" (2011.04.09) # "Kokoro" (Heart) (2011.04.23) # "Yozora ni Futatsu" (2011.05.02) # "Sleep Sky Walk" (2011.05.28) # "Matryoshka" -Free Range ver.- (2011.06.11) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.07.28) # "Charming Cherry" (2011.08.15) # "Hyadain no JojoYuJo" (2011.08.30) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" -Free Range ver.- (2011.09.10) # "Masu Mati Girl" (2011.08.15) # "NARAKA" (2012.01.15) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" (2012.01.22) # "DoReMiFa Rando" (2012.01.28) # "334 Ri no Teki" (Enemy of 334 People) (2012.02.11) # "Mirai no Bokura e & ENJOY!" -Free Range ver.- (New Prince of Tennis OP & ED) (2012.02.19) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.05.26) # "magnet" feat. hal and Ikasan (2012.06.30) # "Nemuri Hime" (Sleeping Beauty) (2012.07.07) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" (2012.08.06) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Team) feat. Amechan, Miruni♂, hal, Ikasan, Jenga, Ryaku, and Sweet@Amany (2013.01.06) # "arcadia" (2013.04.21) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2013.06.30) # "Wind Climbing ~ Fuu ni Asoba Rete" (2013.07.06) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (Quarter Moon) (2013.08.11) # "Koi no Negai Boshi" (Wishing Star of Love) (2013.09.01) # "Kotoba no Uta" (Song of Words) feat. hal and Miruni♂ (2013.09.14) # "Last Time to Say" (2014.02.09) # "Yomosagara Kimi Omofu" (All Night Thinking of You) (2014.03.29) # "Let It Go" -Free Range ver.- (2014.05.18) # "Love is an Open Door" -Free Range ver.- (2014.05.26) # "Pretty Cure Memory" (Happiness Charge Pretty Cure ED) (2014.06.29) # "For the First Time in Forever" -Free Range ver.- (2014.07.25) # "Snow halation" (from Love Live!) feat. hal, Poipoi, [Mizuhu, and Miruny (2014.08.17) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" -Free Range ver.- (2014.09.07) # "Emerald City" (2015.01.25) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * He usually puts numbers in the titles of his covers indicating how many parts he is covering solo. * For covers where he sang in his feminine voice, he would put "♂ dakedo" (♂だけど) meaning "I'm ♂ though". External Links * Twitter (inactive) * Twitter * mixi